The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having a touch detection function, a drive circuit, a driving method and an electronic apparatus having such display apparatus.
In recent years, a display apparatus attracts attention, in which a touch detection device which is a so-called touch panel is mounted on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display device or the touch panel and the display panel are integrated and various button images and the like are displayed on the display panel to thereby enable information input instead of normal mechanical buttons. As an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse or a keypad is not necessary in such display apparatus having the touch panel, the display apparatus tends to be widely used not only in a computer but also in portable information terminals such as a cellular phone.
There are some touch-panel systems such as an optical type and a resistive type, and a capacitance-type touch panel having a relatively simple structure as well as capable of realizing low-power consumption is requested. For example, there is proposed, in JP-2009-244958 (Patent Document 1), a display apparatus with a so-called in-cell type touch detection function in which a common electrode for display originally arranged in a display panel is also used as one of a pair of electrodes for a touch sensor, and the other electrode (touch detection electrode) is arranged so as to intersect with the common electrode. There are also proposed some so-called on-cell type display apparatuses with the touch detection function in which a touch panel is formed on a display surface of the display panel.